stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Banditos Claim
RP Summary. Lucy has been slowly been sneaking in and out of warehouses, for the past few months in vibe form she'd claimed this certain one. Only now was she going inside in her human form. Initial Setting: Outside of the main area of Stepcity. Old warehouses outside of any major faction grasp. Characters: Hype Lucy Timeline: Just before the Flashback!event Preceded by --- Followed by --- Opening the old rusted door, the woman took a step onto the cemented floor of the darkened room. Wordlessly, she stared into the center of the room. chairs and tables scattered all around. Only a small amount of light managed to pierce the grime covered windows over-head from the outside, making it difficult to see anything clearly. But she could see clear enough. The room had once probably been a managers office for the warehouse it was attached to, in years gone by and nothing of worth ever being in these places after V-day and the years of looting if the building hadn’t been claimed by a faction it was left to rot. Lucy however spent her days going from one abandoned building to the next, looking for somewhere on the outsides of the city to claim as her own little spot of turf. Sure she could fight for something more in land, but that would cause more of a stir, and she preferred a low profile. “What a mess.” she had sighed to herself as she slowly made her way across the floor testing its resistance to her weight underfoot. The building itself had been securely locked up, even after the raidings, probably one of those SCPD had been around and made sure it was cleaned up, people with more time on their hands than brains. For Lucy she was able to get in after a few days of snooping around, the place wasn’t in a good location at all, too far from the city for a faction hang-out or storage lot, too out of the way and obvious to keep anything of real value in it. Well till now. Still unsure about the ownership of the place she decided first to take one of the locked up rooms top floor, with a window for an easy escape if anyone did come-a-knocking. ---- It was like an instant alarm in the abandoned theatre as vines slapped him awake, hard enough to wake him from his slumber as he sat up on the bed and leaned to look over the side with a half dazed, have inquisitive look on his face. “Whattsup my venus fly?” He uttered, still trying to shake off sleep by rubbing his tired eyes. The usual chiming voice of his companion was low and in a whisper “Someone is in the building next door.” The whispers were worrying, so he tapped the lower button for his bed that had it touch the floor of the stage and tapped it again so it’d automatically raise itself back up. “Don’t fret, I’ll see who’s treading around on your roots.” He hummed, not the least bit worried as he clicked his shoes into skate position and picked up his jacket on his way over, taking the tunnels to lead him out on the street and take the front door of the next building. He didn’t think he set any traps at the front at least, not for this building. Lowering himself to avoid the mess of tangled barb-wire, he skated in, running his fingers along the vines that had taken over the lower floors, in a comfort to his friend that he was taking care of it. He cupped his hands around his mouth and made poor bird sounds followed by “Who oh who, would be foolish enough to tread on no man’s laaaannnddd!!” He made his way up the building, his noise a very obvious notion to scare anyone out of hiding. ---- The distant sound of movement, the eerie hiss of the wind through the metal. Sounds Lucy was all very accustomed to in her life time of bumming it around Step City. Her vibe sending a hot shock of energy down her spine as her ears picked up on the one sound that truly unsettled her. People. Hard to think a Bandito with enough people experience and a nack for being part of the scene would scare rather easily, but when you’re backed into a corner, you can puff up like a threatened bird or you can hide like, something not so stupid. The concrete floors under heel kept the little punk light on her toes, creeping towards the over head office door to peek out the tiny cracks in the blinds hiding her from the view of an outsider. Then came the voice he wasn’t even going to be discreet about his presence, a bluff or a real statement of power. Against her better judgement she’d face this in her own skin, she was claiming right to this place, with or without a fight. But she would wait, her now targeted pray was within sight, her eyes fixing on the origin of the low rumble of blades over uneven ground. The darkness of the space being no deterrent for her and how she dealt with others. She would wait till he was on the stairs. Anything metallic he moved off of made distinct little sounds, sounds she was so very careful to listen for. A heavy weapon, labored walking, pace. She wondered what faction she’d be facing, or maybe it’d be a factionless thug, someone as irrelevant as the rest of them here on this god forsaken island. Taking a breath she held it, waiting, crouched in the darkness. ---- Hype clicked his heels halfway up the stairs to trade for heavy boots, it was exhausting not trying to roll backwards and then fall down the stairs into a crumpled heap. He’d heard little sounds on his way up, no glass breaking or noises of panic. It was at a complete calm that challenged his scare tactics. He could feel a smile creep into lips, this intruder had nerves of steel at least. More than he could stay for the majority of the population of the city. He’d turn it up to 11 by removing his baton from his back and extending it to rap along the metal of the banister. As looked up the stairs he was climbing, nearly at the top and chimed “Marcoooo!”. He repeated this motion with the baton, with each thud his steps made up the stairs. When he reached the top, he pressed the button on his baton to electrify it and cause a horrid cracking noise as the electricity arced with the metal. ---- Lucy listened for the person to climb closer and closer to the top. Her breaths silent as her hair stood on end, her depth perception calculating how close she’d need to be to move without slipping. How close to be to the exit to be able to bust through without being grabbed. She was mentally ready. as ready as anyone could be. She could smell the threat from the entire scene, but there was nothing telling her this wasn’t a fight she couldn’t survive. Then came the sound of the others voice, she knew it, well maybe, she’d over-heard it from the outsides of Bandito gang meet-ups...Or was it someone more Mafia she’d pinned that voice to years ago. Her mind far too focused on the words he spoke, threatening tone. The shadows in the room kept the fact when sparks and electricity crackled making it seem like the walls and floor may also spark- and Lucy felt herself flinch, memory of electricity inflicted pain rekindled her ‘ don’t get caught’ instinct on top of the vibe animal instinct she was tapping into. Attacking seemed like less of a good idea, but she didn’t have enough time to use her vibe to escape now he was at the top of the stairs. Silently stalking forward a little, she clenched her fists and bent her legs, readying to pounce the intruder. The threat. Silence was all she needed, silence and an exposed target. Breath, steady, pounce to kill. ... Category:RP